Selbstverleugnung
Selbstverleugnung ist die vierte Episode der 2. Staffel von Grey's Anatomy. Inhalt Die genesende Cristina führt auf überzeugende Art den Beweis, dass Ärzte die unangenehmsten Patienten sein können.Sie will sofort wieder arbeiten. Auch der Besuch ihrer Mutter kann da nichts ausrichten. Eine weitere prominente Patientin, Merediths Mutter, hält das Spitalpersonal gleichermassen auf Trab. Und ein Fall von zystischer Fibrose verlangt Dr. Addison Shepherds Fachwissen und ihre Anwesenheit für eine Operation. Die lang erhoffte Abreise von Dereks Ehefrau verzögert sich somit weiter und Derek scheint seine Zweifel zu haben- was Merediths und Dereks Zeit der Ungewissheit verlängert. Cast Main Cast * Ellen Pompeo als Dr. Meredith Grey * Sandra Oh als Dr. Cristina Yang * Katherine Heigl als Dr. Isobel 'Izzie' Stevens * Justin Chambers als Dr. Alex Karev * T.R. Knight als Dr. George O'Malley * Chandra Wilson als Dr. Miranda Bailey * James Pickens Jr. als Dr. Richard Webber[[Datei:Grey's Anatomy 2x04 Addison|thumb|right|335 px|https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LC-myvGo2pY]] * Isaiah Washington als Dr. Preston Burke * Patrick Dempsey als Dr. Derek Shepherd Special Gast-Star * Kate Walsh als Dr. Addison Montgomery-Shepherd Gast-Stars * Thomas Ian Nicholas als Jeremiah Tate * Don McManus als Samuel Linden * Tsai Chin als Helen Rubenstein * Lee Garlington als Fara Linden * Katherine LaNasa als Kalpana Vera * Steven W. Bailey als Joe * Kate Burton als Ellis Grey Co-Stars * Moe Irvin als Pfleger Tyler * Kathleen M. Darcy als Anästhesistin * Noelle McCutchen als Schwester Vivian Featuring * Linda Eve Miller als NA Schwester * Dan Wilson als Radiologe Musik *'Catch My Disease' von Ben Lee * Romalama (Bang Bang) 'von ''Róisín Murphy * '''I Fought the Angels von The Delgados * Infinity von Merrick Episodentitel Der originale Episodentitel '' Deny, Deny, Deny'' bezieht sich auf einen Song von Brooks and Dunn. Videos thumb|right|335 px|https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LC-myvGo2pY|Addison Montgomery Intro Der Schlüssel zum Überleben als Assistenzarzt in der Chirurgie ist die Verleugnung. Wir leugnen, dass wir müde sind, wir leugnen, dass wir Angst haben, wir leugnen, wie wichtig uns der Erfolg ist. Und – und das ist am wichtigsten – wir leugnen, dass wir das alles verleugnen. Wir sehen nur das, was wir sehen wollen, und wir glauben, was wir glauben wollen. Und das funktioniert. Wir lügen uns selber so lange etwas vor, bis uns nach einer Weile die Lügen wie die Wahrheit vorkommen. Wir leugnen alles so lange, bis wir die Wahrheit nicht mehr erkennen, auch wenn sie sich direkt vor unserer Nase befindet. Outro Manchmal hat die Wirklichkeit so eine Art, sich von hinten anzuschleichen und einem in den Hintern zu beißen. Wenn der Damm bricht, kann man nur noch versuchen, zu schwimmen. Man kann sich nicht dadurch schützen, indem man sich ständig etwas vormacht. Man kann sich nur eine begrenzte Zeit lang etwas vorlügen. Wir sind müde. Wir haben Angst. Das zu leugnen ändert nichts an der Wahrheit. Früher oder später müssen wir alle mal mit dem Verleugnen aufhören, den Tatsachen ins Auge schauen und uns ins Getümmel stürzen. Verleugnung – wenn man erstmal damit anfängt, kann man nicht mehr aufhören, das ist wie eine Sucht. Aber wie kommt man von so einer Sucht wieder los? Trivia * Bailey sagt, dass Jeremiah mindestens fünf Jahre ihr Patient war. Das ist gar nicht möglich, weil Bailey erst im 4. Jahr ihrer chirurgischen Ausbildung ist. Zitate *Meredith: Cristina Yang. Dritter postoperativer Tag nach einer Eileiterentfernung. *Cristina: Und wieder arbeitsfähig. *Helen: Ist sie das? *Cristina: Ich vertrage feste Nahrung und die Schmerzmittel sprechen gut an. Ich bin bereit! *Helen: Hat die Schwester nicht gemeint, du hättest Temperatur gehabt? *Cristina: Mutter! *Bailey: Cristina, hatten Sie wirklich Fieber? *Cristina: Gestern Abend 38,3. Und wenn schon! *George: Letzten Monat hat sie mit 39 zwei Schichten durchgezogen. *Cristina: Ja! Ganz genau George, danke! *Bailey: Und wir freuen uns über Ihren Einsatz, aber Sie bleiben im Bett bis sich das normalisiert. *Helen: Ich sage ihr immer, das Leben besteht aus mehr als Chirurgie und Erfolg. *Cristina: Mutter, geh irgendwo Staub wischen! *Bailey: Hören Sie: Sie müssen sich ausruhen, die Klappe halten und gesund werden! Diese Woche sind Sie Patient, damit Sie nächste Woche Arzt sein können. *Meredith: Du hast eine Frau! *Derek: Ja. *Meredith: Dein Leben ist kompliziert! *Derek: Ja. *Meredith: Ich brauch kein kompliziert! Kompliziert ist mein Leben genug! *Derek: Ja. *Meredith: Hör auf ja zu sagen! *Derek: Ich versuche mich nicht ruckartig zu bewegen. *Meredith: Du findest das komisch! *Derek: Addison geht wieder. Sie hat keine Patienten mehr im Krankenhaus und deswegen keinen Grund mehr hier zu bleiben. *Meredith: Keinen Grund. *Derek: Überhaupt keinen. *Addison: Na das ist ja schnucklig! Darf ich auch oder sind Dreier nicht euer Geschmack? *Meredith: Ich muss los. *Derek: Du bist wirklich Satan, das ist dir doch klar? Wenn der körperliche Form annehmen würde, wärst du das, überall, zu jeder Zeit. *Addison: Ich bin so gar nicht Satan! *Derek: Wieso schwingst du nicht deine Hufe nach New York, wo du hingehörst? *Addison: Sei nicht so kleinlich! *Derek: Sei keine fiese Ehebrecherin! *Helen: Ich mache das Wohnzimmer ganz neu. In beiger Seide, hab ich mir überlegt. Und modern, 50er-Jahre-Stil und das Esszimmer... *Cristina: Mutter, gib mir bitte meine Zehen zurück! *Helen: Okay, dann werd ich das Thema wechseln. Wer ist der Vater? *Cristina: 50er Jahre? *Helen: Ein Arbeitskollege, nehm ich an. Ging es nur um Sex? Du hast immer so betont, dass du keine Beziehung eingehen willst. *Cristina: 20 Minuten! Kannst du nicht... Ich will nur 20 Minuten für mich allein! *Helen: Die Tochter, die ich aufgezogen habe, wäre für die Hilfe ihrer Mutter dankbar! *Cristina: Die Tochter, die du aufgezogen hast, fleht dich an, irgendwo anders hinzugehen. Sofort! *Helen: Ich hätte nicht zu kommen brauchen! Ich bin sehr beschäftigt! *Cristina: Ja, ja, ich weiß schon, mit Inneneinrichtung! Kannst du mir vielleicht 'n Mocca Latte bringen? *Helen: Einen fettarmen. *Cristina: Nein, einen voll fetten! *Tyler: Wo ist Ihre Infusion? *Cristina: Weggestellt. Ich esse feste Nahrung. *Tyler: Wer hat das angeordnet? *Cristina: Ich! *Tyler: Okay, Yang. Hier ist folgendes angeordnet: Bettruhe, selbstständige Toilettenbenutzung, Rollstuhl. Krankenakten stehlen steht da nicht drin! *Cristina: Okay, also... ''(Zu einem Mann, der einen Rollstuhl schiebt) ''Hey, hey, hey, geben Sie her!! So, jetzt zufrieden? Ich sitze hiermit, hier drin! *Tyler: Ich werd's Ihrer Ärztin sagen! *Cristina: Meredith? *Tyler: Mhh. *Cristina: Uh, da hab ich Angst! Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 2 Episode